Out of the Blue
by XoJessicaoX
Summary: What happens when Miley's old BFF moves in next door to her? And what happens when she finds out Miley is really Hannah Montana?.Full summary inside.R&R no flames, it's my first story
1. Rumors and a New Student

Summary: What happens when Miley's old BFF moves next door to her? And what happens when she finds out Miley is really Hannah Montana? JessicaOliver maybe JacksonLilly. this is my first story so pointers are welcome.and please no rude comments.I'm not a good writer, I think, but I'm trying to write a decent one

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 "Rumors and a New Student"

Jessica's P.O.V

"I heard she beat up a teacher."

"I heard she drove the principal's car into a lake."

"Yeah, well I heard she started a massive food fight and hit every teacher."

They were all whispering as I walked by, thinking about what they were saying._What do they know? I just moved here. Pretty soon they'll be saying I'm a whore or something._

"I heard she "did" every guy in school."

_Hah I told you. I better make at least one friend. Ugh. This is going to be a long day_. I walked into my homeroom and everyone started staring. _What? They never saw a new student before?_

"I heard she got arrested, AND kicked out of jail because she was so bad."

_Yeah, that's it. Because you know, everyone does that. You can't get kicked out of jail. What are they, on stupid pills or something?_

"Class, we have a new student." announced Mrs. Clark, "Her name is Jessica and she's from Tennessee. OK…Jessica, please go sit next to Oliver."

_Umm…who's Oliver? Oh hah I'm dumb, it's the only open seat. Remind me again why I'm talking to myself?_

"Hey. I'm Oliver, and this is Miley and Lilly." Oliver said while pointing at two girls. _Miley looks really familiar and I think I've seen her before._ _She looks like Hannah Montana but she can't be, she doesn't have blonde hair._

"Hi Jessica," They said in unison.

"Did you hear all of the rumors about you? They're horrible." Miley asked me.

"Yeah, I'm trying to ignore them. There was one about me getting kicked out of jail. You can't get kicked out of jail so they must be on stupid pills or something. Hah." I answered._Maybe the day won't be long after all. And Oliver's really cute._

The rest of class was boring,but I'm happy because I'm in all of the same classes at Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. Before we knew it, it was lunch time and while we were talking these two snobby girls named Amber and Ashleycame up to us.

"Ew. Why are you three hanging out with that?" one of the girls said, pointing to me, "she's a whore and she's bad. She got kicked out of jail!"

_HAH! They are on stupid pills. I'm seriously about to tell someone off if they make up another rumor about me_.

"OK, first of all, I'm not a whore. I never even had a real boyfriend. Second of all, you can't get kicked out of jail. Are you on stupid pills or something? And finally, you two need to back up off of me just because I'm new and I'm probably ten times a better person that you two are.OK? So back off!"

They just stood there speechless and eventually walked away.

"You really just yelled at Amber and Ashley. You're my hero." Lilly said with her mouth wide open.

Pretty soon the day was over and Miley invited us all back to her house to hang out and do our homework. When we were finished we all went to the beach and played in the water. We went to Rico's and Miley introduced me to Jackson.

"Oh my God! I remember you from Tennessee! We went to elementary school together." I said to Miley.

"Oh yeah! And you moved in second grade and I cried for a week. Then I moved here last year."

"Yeah, and when I moved I moved to Arizona, then Florida, then back to Tennessee. Then we stayed there for two years and now I'm here."

Lilly, being her random self came out with, "Amber and Ashley are having a party and everyone, and I mean everyone including the dorks, is invited."

"Well, then we'll have to go. They're parties are the best! Remember when Lilly threw her drink all over Amber's dress and she started crying," Oliver said, "that was priceless."

------------------------------------------

Hmm a party. This should be interesting. Review if you like it and want to give me some pointers since this is my first story on here.Ideas are welcome too.I'll probably updat every day or every other day.


	2. Shopping and Sleepovers

sorry for taking a while to update. Every time i started to write i either had to go somewhere or couldnt think or what to write. And just to clear things up, the party is on saturday and it was thursday when Jessica first came to school. And they had friday off so Jessica and Lilly slept over Mileys house on thursday so they could go shopping and hang out and stuff.

Disclaimer:I dont own Hannah Montana..but yay meee I own Jessica

-------------------

Chapter 2 "Shopping and Sleepovers"

Jessica's P.O.V

After school, Miley, Lilly, and I went to the mall to get cute outfits for the party on Saturday. They went to Hollister, American Eagle, and Aeropostale and bough a lot more than they needed to buy. What can I say? We're girls with money. You do the math.

"I think we bought a little more than we needed. We need one of those guys who will hold our shopping bags." Lilly said.

"We really do. Hey, do you guys want to sleep over my house tonight? We can stay up all night watching movies and talking about guys." Miley asked.

"Sure," Lilly and I said in unison, "remember the last time we had a sleepover and Jackson taped all of our conversations? I wanted to kill him because he showed Oliver and he didn't talk to me for a week." Lilly reminded Miley. I felt so lost because I had no idea what she was talking about. Don't you hate that?

"Yeah, I'm just going to look over there since I have no idea what you're talking about." I said pointing to a rack of cute sunglasses. When I left they kept talking. I heard something about a girl named Hannah and skipping a really cool party. I figured they were talking about Hannah in our English class not going to Amber and Ashley's party. We finally left Aeropostale and me and Lilly went to our houses to pack for the sleepover.

I got to Miley's house before Lilly, since I live next door. A few minutes later Lilly called and told us that she was "landing in ten" so Miley ran to the door just as she rolled in on her skateboard.

"Do you guys want to watch movies, or play truth or dare?" Miley suggested.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" we all screamed and started laughing hysterically. What dorks we are. Before we started playing, we searched Miley's room to make sure Jackson didn't put any recorders in her room.

Lilly asked Miley, "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm… dare?" she half asked, afraid of the dare she was about to get.

"Hah, you should've picked truth. I dare you to prank call Ashley and pretend to be Johnny Collins and ask her out. Be like 'Hey Ashley this is Johnny Collins' sister Melinda, and I just wanted to know if you'll go out with him because he keeps bugging me to ask you out for him." Lilly and I laughed and Miley rolled her eyes, "and then tomorrow, she'll go up to him and be like hey, boyfriend. This will be SO great."

"Guys, I don't even have Ashley's number." Miley smiled because she thought she was off the hook, "and what if she has caller ID?"

"Oh, but I do." I said, and she got this horrified look on her face, "and it's called 82(I think)."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got her number." Miley said as she dialed 555-6439(don't ask, I needed a number).

"Hello, Ashley? Hi this is Johnny Collins' sister, Melinda, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him. He always talks about you and thinks you're so hot. He keeps bugging me to ask you out for him and he's sitting right here waiting for your answer."

Pause.

"OK, I'll tell him. Oh, and tomorrow when you see him, he wants you to give him a big kiss on the cheek." And with that, Miley hung up and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, Jessica, your turn, truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"I'll be the smart one and pick truth." I replied, still giggling about Miley's dare.

"OK, just for that comment I'm going to think about ask a worse truth. See, I was just gonna ask if you think Jackson is cute, but that's obvious. But, instead I think I'll ask who do you like?" Miley could tell I didn't want to tell her who I liked, and I knew they would laugh at me.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise." They said together.

"OK. I-I um. I like….."


	3. The Phone Call and the Closet

Ok I've been confusing myselfwith this story. They don't have school on Friday because is some professional day thingy mabob. So Ashley is gonna go up to Johnny on Saturday at the party. And Jessica doesn't have a dad for reasons that you'll find out about in later chapters. Okkkk, so on with the storyyy. Enjoy

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Chapter 3 "The Phone Call and the Closet"

**Miley's POV**

"OK. I-I um. I like….."

_"Hey. Get up, get loud Cuz' I'm pumpin' up the party now. Hey, get up-"_

"Oh my God. The Hannah phone! Hello Hannah Montana's line, Lola Luftnagle speaking" Lilly answered my phone.. Oh God. Jessica's going to kill me for not telling her. So I glared at Lilly, "Uh, she'll call you back."

"Jessica…"

"What? You couldn't tell me you were Hannah Montana? You don't think you can trust me? Have I ever lied to you? No? Didn't think so. Forget it, I'm leaving." So she got her stuff and left.

"Thank you Lilly. You really need to get used to the Hannah phone ringing." Lilly just looked down. _How am I gonna fix this?_

**Jessica's POV**

_Ugh, why didn't she tell me? Did she think I was gonna like, advertise it or something? She knows I wouldn't do that. I think I'll go talk to Oliver about it_.

I dialed his number and waited until the third ring until he picked up. I think I woke him up. Yeah it's 11:00 but that's OK, it's an emergency.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. What's up?"

"Can I go to your house and talk to you? It's an emergency. I'm reallyconfused right now, but it's ok if it's too late."

"Nope, come on over, come on over babyyyy" Wow he really just started singing Christina Aguilera.

"OK…I'm not gonna ask. But I'll be over in a fewminutes."

By the time I got to his house I was crying. Yes, I know I sound like a drama queen but hey, if your best friend was a famous pop star and she didn't tell you, you'd be mad to right?

"What happened?" _Gosh, I love this kid, he's so sweet._

I told him about the call and he told me about his obsession before he knew it was Miley.

"She probably didn't tell you because she didn't want you to do what Lilly did when she found out. She wanted to tell Amber and Ashley and she was acting kind of selfish because she wanted to be popular and Miley didn't want anyone to know. She probably didn't want that to happen again because she didn't want to fight with you."

"But still, she knows I wouldn't say anything, ever." I just looked at him. Miley and Lilly said he acted so blonde, not all the time. And it helps that he's cute. I'm such a dork. Oh well. Just then, he leaned in a kissed me. I think my heart just stopped. And of course, my phone had to ring and ruin the moment. People these days have the worst timing ever.

"It's Miley, can you answer it? I think she's mad at me for leaving and being all dramatic about it."

"Ok, hello?"

"Oliver? Is Jessica there or did she give you her phone because she doesn't want to talk to me because she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. I talked to her and she was gonna talk to you tomorrow since it's late. And yeah she's sitting right here, and you really do have the worst timing." Hah, I think he reads minds or something.

"Why do I have bad timing?" Miley asked, obviously confused.

"Never mind, but she'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"BYE MILEY AND LILLY!" Haha I'm a loser. And with that, he hung up and looked at me.

"So you couldn't talk to her? But you can scream in my ear. Ow."

"Oops, sorry. Why does she have bad timing?" He must be very stupid if he thinks I'm being serious.

"Because, I was gonna tell you something."

"What were you gonna tell me because I have something to tell you too."

"You first. No you. Ok I really like you. You do?" We said together.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. If I didn't, I wouldn't have kissed you, duh. Are you just trying to make me feel better or something, or do you mean it?"

"Yes, or else I wouldn't do this." And he kissed me again. He kisses really good. And Its 12:30 am. Yeah, only the cool kids kiss on a porch after you just told the boy you like that you like him and he likes you back at 12:30 in the morning. Don't you just love sarcasm? I do.

_10 minutes later. Haha_

"I have to go, it's 12:40. I think I should go back to Miley's or my mom will kill me for waking her up. Bye"

"Wait. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No. What are you, crazy?" he looked confused. He's so cute when he doesn't know someone's joking, "I'm kidding, of course."

"I thought you were being serious for a minute. Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips and I left. I started singing Aly & AJ's "Chemical's React" because that song owns all. I called Miley's cell before I got there so I knew I could still go back.

"Hey Miley, is it ok if I go back to your house? My mom will kill me if I wake her up."

"Yeah, I have to talk to you anyways. And we still didn't finish our game." Yay, she's not mad at me! I got to her house and I guess they forgot about the whole thing because they still wanted to know who I like.

"I like my boyfriend, duh." I joked, and they just stared.

"And that would be..?"

"Oliver" I whispered.

"OLIVER?" they screamed together.

"Jeez, do you have to scream? And yes, Oliver since like, 20 minutes ago." I smiled because they were shocked and that's kind of funny. After about 5 minutes of an awkward silence, I asked Lilly truth or dare, "anyways, Lilly truth or dare?"

"What? I was zoned out, thinking of Oliver Smokin' Oken with an actual girlfriend. Scary thought. And dare."

"I dare you to go up to Jackson, say 'I love you' and run away."

"Why me? This is torture. Ok I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I think you should record it for future reference, or black mail." Miley added. She is an evil little girl, hurray, I'm not alone!

"Ok, I'll be right back, or do you have something else to add to it?" we shook our heads, "okay, but if he freaks out I'm telling him you guys dared me to." She walked into Jackson's room and we followed her so we knew she did it.

"Um…Hi Jackson. I just wanted to tell you that I-I lo- I love you."

"What! I love you too!" Lilly just stared at him for a minute and ran back into Miley's room.

"Miley, your brother loves me. HELP ME!"

"No he doesn't, I texted him and told him to say that while Miley was adding stuff to your dare." Miley and I burst into giggles. Eventually she started laughing too because, you have to admit, it was funny. She thought he actually loved her. We played for a little while longer and then Miley and Lilly wanted to show me something.

"Close your eyes, and try not to fall." They led me into her…closet? What are they gonna show me? Her shoes?

"Ok, open your eyes." they opened a door and I saw the most amazing thing in the world.

"Oh my, I think I just died and went to heaven."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sooo did you like it? It's very corny I know but still.At least it's something. I'll start the next chapter later. And I'll update when I get at least 4-5 or more reviews.


End file.
